thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gassy Mexican
Max "Gassy Mexican" Gonzalez is a former Creature. He is known for his "epic" voice and gassiness. He plays games mostly with Renée, his ex-girlfriend, and members of The Bros Angels since being voted out from the Creatures. However, he is currently on good terms with all of the Creatures. History Max was born in Chicago, Illinois and previously lived with his family there before he moved to the Creature House in Colorado with the other Creatures. He attended and graduated from Grant Community High School in Fox Lake. Besides YouTube, now he lives in San Francisco. Gassy got into making Machinima and gameplay videos because he had always been a gamer and played video games since he was around 5 years old; it made sense to him to begin getting into recording because he enjoyed playing the games and the idea of making movies with them. He started his YouTube channel in June 2006, posting gameplay videos before expanding into Machinima. For a long time he, Kootra, and Nova were a common trio, making several series together, mainly Minecraft series. In February 2012, he, Dan, Seamus, and James moved out to The Creature House in Colorado. After a few months of living in the house he moved into an apartment with Renée. He then slowly started to drift away from the Creatures, appearing less and less on Creature Talk and in videos with the group, and not really contributing to The Hub channel. He started/continued to play more games with non-Creatures, such as his good friend EatMyDiction1, Ex-Creature Chilled, members of Bros Angels, Seananners, Juicetra, and others. He hit 1,000,000 Subscribers in 2014, making him the technical 4th Creature overall to hit 1,000,000 Subscribers. Removal from the Creatures As of November 17, 2012, he was removed from the Creatures due to differences between him, Danz, and Kootra (they wouldn't go into full detail). They discussed it with the other Creatures, and it settled into a vote; in the end it was decided that Max would no longer be a part of the group. It seems that Max did not participate that much (e.g. not appearing on Creature Talk as much as he used to), which may have added to the reason the group decided to have him removed from the Creatures. Max's side of the story is in this video. Current Games These are games that Gassy is currently uploading: *Prop Hunt w/ Diction, Utorak, Nanners, Renee, Goldy & Chilled *Trouble In Terrorist Town w/ Nanners, Goldy, Diction, Hutch, Chilled, & Ze *Hide & Seek *Gmod Murder *Stream Highlights *Cops and Runners Filmography Creature Short Appearances Trivia *Gassy has done several commercials, one is here (right): *His most famous quote is from the behind the scenes of Craft Spice: "Anything is possible when you stop being retarded." *Gassy has a brother named Jaime that made several voice cameos in videos, but now has his own channel. He also has a sister-in-law, who is Jaime's wife, named Kaye. *He still has Ze, Nova, Sp00n, and Seamus in his featured channel. *Gassy was the original voice of Darwin Vanguard in the City 17 Machinima series. However, his tenure there was short lived, as he only voiced the role for Episode Zero. *Gassy was the second Creature to play with Chilled since his departure from the Creatures, playing Battlefield 3 along with Utorak and Diction. *Max is no longer a member of the Creatures as of November 17, 2012, mostly due to personal issues between him, Dan, and Jordan. **Gassy is the third person to leave the Creatures. **He is the first and far the only Creature to leave due to being voted out. *He did a lot of voice acting for the popular Machinima series Sanity Not Included. *He has never broken a bone. *Like Kootra, he is a big fan of Mass Effect. *Ironically, His initials are M.L.G. *He has tried on Danz's coveted Batman mask before. *He was the last Creature to get a Machinima contract, despite being one of the first Creatures. *His birthday is on Christmas. *One of Seananners' most popular videos, Hunted By Morgan Freeman, reached its popularity mainly because of Gassy's imitation of Morgan Freeman. *Sp00n and Ze are currently the only Creatures to record with him since his departure. However, Nova and Seamus are still good friends with him. **Recently both Kootra and Danz have both uploaded old videos with him in. Showing that they've settled their diffrences. *Gassy has stated in a tweet that he occasionally browses the Creatures' videos to see what the gang has been up to. Various tweets have been sent back and forth between various Creatures and Gassy with Gassy and Dan modding each others streams. Gallery Gassy HC.jpg Gassybeardless.png|Beardless Gassy ZAZdb.jpg|Showing his love for Renee Newgassy.png|Gassy in real life 17d95fbcc7dbd796131e2061fe394c89.jpg|Selfie 7491564F031096369002806448128_2111879a032.1.0.16581039720660298179.mp4.jpg tumblr_lz74vhf4wW1r36bt4.jpg MjUXX.jpg 0EA532F4301114163086996176896_2528c52e5dc.2.1.3331846928847523153.mp4.jpg gassy.JPG|His Thane Krios (from Mass Effect) Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/Gassy_Mexican Links Category:Creature Category:Creature of 2009 Category:Creature of 2010 Category:Creature of 2011 Category:Creature of 2012